Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium and, more particularly to an information processing apparatus having a suspend feature which places the information processing apparatus not being used into a power saving state, a control method for an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Today, some information processing apparatuses have a suspend feature which places a system into a power saving state to reduce power consumption. Further, some information processing apparatuses having the suspend feature have a resume feature which switches the system from the power saving state to a normal power state. In a suspend mode, if the system detects a resume request from a user, the information processing apparatus having the resume feature can cause the system to return to the state immediately before entering the suspend mode.
Examples of the resume request from the suspend mode include acceptance of a key operation on an operation panel, a timer interrupt, reception of a network packet by a network interface card (NIC), and detection of placement of a document on a reading unit of an image forming apparatus. Once the resume request is received, the system starts resume processing, and resets system hardware and loads software through the resume processing. After the resume processing by the system is completed, the reset hardware and loaded software cause the system to return to an operable state. Generally, it takes about several seconds for the system to complete the resume processing. The functions of the system are limited during that time.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-074747 discloses a data processing apparatus configured to, when any resume request is detected in a system in a power saving state, store in a storage unit a factor of the resume request and then resume energization of the system. The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-074747 allows the data processing apparatus, after the system returns to a normal power state, to perform resume processing according to the type of resume request stored in the storage unit.
For example, in a case where there a resume request indicating that a NIC (network interface card) has received a network packet via a local area network (LAN), a user is not always in the vicinity of the data processing apparatus. Accordingly, the data processing apparatus can perform resume processing in a mode of not resuming power supply to an operation panel. On the other hand, in a case where there is a resume request indicating that a key operation on the operation panel has been accepted, it is assumed that the user is in the vicinity of the data processing apparatus. Accordingly, the data processing apparatus can perform resume processing in a mode of immediately resuming power supply to the operation panel.